Blacklight Madness
by Huron
Summary: Alex survives Heller's attack, barely. He is weak and defenseless. After a few snacks along the way, he meets a young girl with similar powers to his. Could there be another blacklight victims who have suffered the same fate? Alex searches for answers.


**My first crossover. I wanted to try something new, so I made this. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Reviews are appreciated!**

**Wandering death**

Alex somehow got lucky. He managed to slip away from death once more. Heller was a tough nut to fight, but he was glad that some of his DNA managed to escape the consuming process. His biomass was still weak, but he managed to consume someone and assumed their identity until he repair his old body again. He was currently a Japanese business man on his way back to Tokyo. He learned about the private jet he owned and he took that chance to escape New York.

The plane had just landed and he slowly got up from his seat. He grabbed his blue suitcase and strolled into the runway. He was greeted by a snow white limousine. A young man was opening the door and gestured his hand into the seat. Alex smiled and entered the vehicle. The door closed and the driver drove off to his meeting, but sadly it will not reach its destination. Alex was near the driver's seat, so he stabbed the man's head with his hand. He was being broken into the red and black biomass Alex remembered so much. The disgusting substance crawled onto his arm and climbed towards his body until he was enveloped by the material. He once again changed his identity. There was no driver, so in effect to his action, the limo swerved out of control and was halted by a steel pole. In an ordinary human's perspective, this was an almost guaranteed death, but Alex emerged from the wreckage unscathed. He pretended to limp and headed towards a dark alley nearby. Once the coast was clear, Alex stopped his act and strolled into the alley. He was thinking of consuming some delinquents to restore his health.

He encountered three young men who cornered a young blonde girl. She was probably ten to eleven years old. They were getting rather too close to the girl, but she didn't even flinch.

She's got some courage, but I need to eat.

Those were Alex's final thoughts as he walked towards the group and tapped his finger on one of their shoulders. The man turned and he could clearly see his features. He had a spiky Mohawk and some rings pierced on his nose and bottom lip. A typical bad boy.

"What do you want punk? Can't you we're busy here?"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not here to save her, but I am here for a snack."

"What does that mean, tough guy?"

"You're going to die. Its simple, yet frightening. Don't you think?"

The delinquent didn't like the threat and threw a punch at Alex. He merely side stepped and grabbed the outstretched limb and ripped it out of his body. The boy screamed as he saw his arm lying down on the bloodied concrete floor. He looked up in fear and said

"Who the fuck are you?"

"A stupid question for someone who's about die, don't you think?"

Alex kicked the boy to the floor and slammed his heel into the boy's skull. It was crushed with a gut wrenching noise as his blood was splattered everywhere. The walls and floor were covered by red, along with the spectators. The other two young men's face were painted with something worse than blood, pure fear. The two started back off, but when they started to run, Alex grabbed each of their necks and crushed their spinal cords. The sweet sound bone snapping was quite familiar for Alex. He consumed enough people for him to change back to his normal body. As he started to walk away, he nearly forgot about the blonde girl. He turned around and faced her. She had long blonde hair, red eyes, and a small body. His body started to change as the virus crawled down from his head to his feet. He returned back to his normal black and red jacket, faded blue jeans and black shoes. He expected the girl to start screaming, but she looked bored instead.

She didn't scream? That's new. Eh, whatever.

Alex didn't want to stay for long and turned to leave, but the girl had other plans. He suddenly heard a blade fly across the air. He tilted his head slightly to the right and the cold steel weapon sang pass him. He turned again and saw the girl's hair morphed into several blades.

Morphing abilities? That's weird, I thought the virus was only spread in Manhattan. Does Gentek have other branches around the world that are experimenting with the virus? I'll think about that later, but right now I need to get away from this girl. I don't have enough biomass to form any weapons, much less fight.

Alex back up a couple of feet and dodged a few more blades that were rather too close for comfort. He ran to the wall and planted both his feet and started to run up the vertical wall, defying gravity. He reached the roof and rolled to stop his momentum. He looked back and sighed. He got up and walked away from the black gap, but he saw a yellow blur and the young girl was in front of him, with her four blades pointed at the vital points of the body. He stood still as he analyzed the situation. He couldn't consume her since he would be hacked apart, and he couldn't run or he would be hacked apart. A horrible situation was turned for the better when a girl with pink hair landed behind his attacker and started saying something that he couldn't comprehend. He thought that he would have learned Japanese when he consumed that man.

As the pink-haired girl distracted her, he slipped out of her reach and jumped to the adjacent roof a couple of feet next to the current one. He ran as fast as he could. The concrete cracked with each step he took as he slowly started to regain his former power. His DNA still contained the powers he acquired in the past, so all he needed was biomass and some time to regenerate. He continued to free-run and grabbed a random person and consumed him. He stopped for a moment and felt the virus change his arms. The red and black worm-like substance crawled and enveloped his arm with pulsing black and red skin. His fingers shifted into long, thin, metallic blades. The transformation was complete, but something was off. His arms and blades were much different and it looked rather similar to Heller's.

This is rather strange. The consuming process is used to take another's DNA, but I managed to gather some of Heller's. A small amount is rather enough for the virus to make more. Let's see how the virus adapts to Heller's version.

He flexed his razor sharp claws and slashed the air. The claws sang as they cut the air. Just a bit more biomass and he will be all powerful once more. There was one thing that still bothered him, the girl. She seems to have the Blacklight virus as well. He needed to do some digging later. Maybe he could find some information about other people who were infected with an evolved version of the virus. He morphed his arms back to normal and jumped off the 5 story building. He landed on the pavement and stood up. He morphed into a random citizen and walked around the city to gather some information.

A new city, huh? This could get interesting, and I hope I'll be able to meet some new people to kill.

He smiled as he disappeared into the sea of people pouring into a crowded train.

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I wanted to make Mercer's power a bit like Heller's and also allow him to regain his powers one at a time. Did you like it? Hate it? Could use some work? Please tell me in your reviews!**


End file.
